i hope you love me like i love you
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /sequel part 1/cintamu kepadaku tak seperti cintaku kepadamu. Dengan tak berperasaan kau lakukan hal itu dibelakangku, tidak, bukan hanya itu, kau pun tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, bagaimana kondisiku, bagaimana perasaanku, kau hanya membuatku selalu dalam keadaan yang buruk, hingga... penasaran? silahkan di lanjut, n ingat ya tinggalkan balasan di kotak review M-preg
1. Chapter 1

I hope you love me like I love you

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, slice of life, hurt n comfort, angst

Warning: shounen ai, au, yaoi, otoko x otoko, typo(s), OOC, OC

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Enjoy it!

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ia—Sasuke—hanya berputar mengelilingi meja kayu yang berada di ruang tamu, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus dagu mulusnya. Nampak alis miliknya berkerut tipis, sepertinya pemuda yang tengah memasuki usia ke-26 pada tahun ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang teramat 'gawat'. Berulangkali ia menghela nafas, berulangkali pula ia berhenti sambil menatap kearah jarum jam yang terpampang dengan rapi di sudut ruangan.

Ia berhenti bergerak ketika kedua pasang telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. Masih tampak belum rileks sepenuhnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang disana.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini?!" tanyanya emosi—kesal—pada sosok pirang yang muncul dari balik tembok. Dilihatnya si pirang hanya mendengus kesal tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan darinya.

"Sorry," kata si pirang santai. Ia melangkah menuju kearah dapur, membuka kulkas berwarna silver tiga pintu itu, dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari sana. Ketika botol mineral itu telah berada ditangannya iapun langsung meneguk air didalam kemasan botol itu rakus.

"Cih! Mudah sekali jawabanmu! Kemana saja kau sejak tadi?!" masih dengan nada tak bersahabat yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia melangkah mendekati sosok pirang yang masih tetap meneguk air tersebut.

"…." Hanya suara tegukan yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Merasa sangat diacuhkan, ia merampas botol yang berada di tangan berwarna tan itu kasar.

"Apa maumu hah?!" kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, si pirang hanya menatap sengit kearahnya.

"Katakan. Dari mana saja kau?!" ia sama sekali tak menurunkan nada bicaranya kepada si pirang yang kini terlihat semakin kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ia menutup pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia melangkah melewati Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hoi! Naruto!" serunya kesal karena diacuhkan oleh si pirang.

"Sial!" ia lempar botol air mineral ditangannya itu kelantai. Melampiaskan kekesalannya karena si pirang.

.

.

"Ya? Kali ini apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya butuh teman bicara."

"Tidak dengan yang kudengar, sepertinya kali ini lagi-lagi kau menangis. Benar kan?"

"Che! Memang sulit sekali kalau harus menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Gaara.."

"Memang. Nah, kali ini ada kasus apa dengannya?"

"… entahlah, kurasa makin lama makin terasa berat untukku."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seandainya.. Seandainya saja, ia menghentikan kepura-puraannya dihadapanku, seandainya ia mau jujur padaku, mungkin… aku tak akan merasa seperti ini,"

"Katakan saja padanya langsung, Naruto.."

"Kau pikir aku sebegitu bodohnya, mana mungkin ada maling yang mau mengaku maling dengan sukarela?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada hanya menebak-nebak saja kan?"

"Aku bukan hanya menebak Gaara. Sudah terlalu sering aku melihat 'bukti' nyata tersebut, tidak sekali maupun duakali, tapi lebih.."

"Naruto.."

"Sudah berulangkali juga kupancing tapi ia tetap bungkam,"

" Kenapa kalian tidak berpisah saja?"

"Itulah salah satu solusi yang kupikirkan dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pengaruh keluarganya terhadap keluargaku bukan? Dan jika aku berpisah dengannya Kaasan…"

"Ya, aku tahu.. maafkan aku sebagai sahabatmu aku tak bisa membantumu sama sekali Naru.."

"Tidak, sudah cukup dengan mendengarkanku dan menghiburku saja Gaara, aku sudah cukup senang,"

"Oh, ya bagaimana kabar keponakanku?"

"He, he, ia tumbuh dengan baik, tenang saja.. tentu aku akan menjaganya,"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat Naru, rilekskan pikiranmu sejenak. Tak baik juga bagimu n bagi keponakanku itu.."

"Oh, astaga.. jangan coba-coba menceramahi aku lagi Gaara.."

"Pfftt.. ok, ok. Nah, lain kali kuhubungi lagi, selamat malam, titip salam untuk keponakanku ya.."

"Ok, Jya~"

KLIK

Suara tombol yang tertekan oleh ibu jari milik si pirang—Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu kamar Naruto terdengar. Dan pemilik kamar yang baru saja hendak merebahkan diri diranjang empuk bersepreikan bunga lili dengan dasar warna orange itu. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari atas ranjangnya menuju kearah pintu. Mendengus sebal pada sosok yang masih terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Ya, ia tahu dengan pasti siapa orang itu. Sudah pasti itu Sasuke—sang suami sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya tak mood. Setelah pintu terbuka ia langsung dihadapkan pada tatapan yang menusuk dari dua bola mata berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau sama sekali belum menjelaskan apapun padaku, Dobe," masih tak ada sikap ramah yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir suaminya—Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan Sasuke-san?" ia yang sudah berada di tahap emosi tingkat tinggi atas gangguan tengah malam yang diberikan oleh sang suami untukknya. Sungguh! Ia hanya butuh tidur saat ini, demi ia dan juga bayinya.

"Hh! Sasuke-san? Jadi seperti itu caramu memanggilku sekarang Dobe?!" kesal, ya Sasuke saat ini cukup kesal pada tingkah sang 'istri' dihadapannya saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari kedutan yang sekilas muncul di salah satu alisnya.

"Cukup. Aku lelah dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sebaiknya kau juga. Selamat malam." Dan berakhir dengan bantingan keras pintu tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia dihadiahi suara bantingan pintu tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?! Diam di rumah!" serunya ketika melihat Naruto dengan pakaian rapi serta menenteng tas hitam dengan sedikit corak disudutnya.

Ia melenggang pergi menghiraukan seruan sang suami yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi miliknya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri sang istri.

"Kubilang diam dirumah! Apa kau tuli?!" bentaknya melihat tingkah istrinya yang semakin tak terkontrol—menurutnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku ada janji penting pagi ini," jawabnya santai, sama sekali tak memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Hoo.. jadi ada yang lebih penting dari pada aku?!" nada tak bersahabat itu kembali terdengar dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin teringat hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Ya. Maka dari itu lepaskan tanganku." Jika Sasuke bisa mengapa ia tidak?

"Kau…" geram Sasuke makin merasa kesal atas tindakan Naruto.

"…." Dan terjadilah tatap menatap antara dua makhluk sama jenis tersebut. Memancarkan aliran dengan sengatan yang berbahaya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku Sasuke," kembali Naruto berucap di tengah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah drastic seperti ini?! Kemana istriku? Kemana Naruto yang kukenal?!" cercanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada pemuda pirang yang hanya memalingkan muka tanpa mau melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Mauku? Kau tanya mauku? Lupakan saja.. sudahlah, aku malas meladenimu saat ini," ia hendak beranjak pergi, namun sebuah pukulan keras melayang kearah sisi wajahnya. Dan tentunya hal tersebut membuatnya terkejut dan semakin sakit hati.

"….."

Hening, tak ada satupun yang bersuara, setelah suara keras dari tamparan tangan putih pucat itu terhadap sisi wajah tan milik si pirang.

"A..ah.. ha.. ha.. ha.. .HA.." suara tawa menghancurkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"Akhirnya kau lakukan juga. Ya, seperti yang telah kuduga, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi, dan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membuangku dari hidupmu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, benar bukan tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat," tatapannya berubah menjadi semakin sengit dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa sangat kecewa yang terpancar dari tatapan tersebut. Sakit dihatinya semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba mulas diperutnya yang mengingatkannya agar tidak memakai emosi yang cukup banyak mengingat tengah ada nyawa yang berada di perutnya saat ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," sanggah Sasuke. Ia tahu dengan jelas arti dari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Merasa telah salah tapi kata maaf pun tak meluncur dari bibirnya. Ya, hanya sekedar kata maaf saja.

"Cukup. Aku muak." Ia berbalik pergi dengan langkah begitu cepat meninggalkan Sasuke berdiam ditempatnya. Dibantingnya dengan keras pintu rumah berwarna putih dengan sekuat tenaga. Menimbulkan suara berdebam yang sangat keras.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke dengan penyesalan yang terus merambat di dalam hatinya..

.

.

"Tousan?"

"Ya? Kau kenapa Naru? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Tousan dan Kaasan?"

"Ohh, kabar kami baik nak, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"… baik. Kabarku baik Tousan."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu, apa ada masalah? Atau apa kau sakit, Naru?"

"Tidak, tak ada masalah, Tousan tenang saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit flu,"

"Astaga! Apa kau sudah ke dokter nak? Jangan sering keluar malam nak, cuaca sedang tak bagus,"

"Tousan, ini hanya flu, sudah, dan aku hanya diberikan tablet penghilang flu, ya Tousan aku mengerti..

"Jangan membuat Tousan khawatir nak.."

"Ya, maafkan Naru ya? Salam untuk Kaasan.."

"Ya sayang.. ya, istirahatlah.."

"Daa Tousan,"

"Daa daa~"

KLIK

"Kau baru saja berbohong pada orang tuamua Naru-chan~" ujar si pria dengan senyum yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya—Sai.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Sai!" umpat si pirang yang tengah kesal.

"Hahaha~ kau nampak sangat manis Naru-chan,"

"Berhenti menertawaiku Sai! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi mengerti?!" dipukulnya kepala bersurai hitam nan klimis itu dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang lumayan tebal dan pastinya akan terasa sakit jika dipukulkan dengan tenaga yang tak biasa.

Dan hasilnya, terkaparlah si pria bersurai hitam nan klimis—Sai—akibat sapaan sayang yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Malangnya nasibmu Sai…

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti masuknya sesosok tubuh mungil yang tengah menenteng tas hitam miliknya di tangan kiri dan sebuah kotak kue ditangan kanan.

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia dapat adalah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Ia melangkah menuju kearah saklar yang menempel. Kemudian ia menekan tombol berwarna putih itu pelan seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Dan dalam penglihatannya, ia menemukan sosok suaminya yang terduduk di sofa menatap kearahnya nyalang.

"Oh, kau masih disini," ujarnya datar. Hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian melewatinya.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini dengan selingkuhanmu itu?" tanyanya tajam, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Huh?" Naruto tak mengerti apa yang tengah diucapkan olehnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah kau tak mengenal pria yang kumaksud Uzumaki Naruto," suara dari Sasuke semakin tak terkendali.

"Terserah kau berkata apa," Naruto yang tak mau meladeni suaminya yang tengah dalam keadaan high tension itu memilih segera menuju ke kamar.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tengah mengakui betapa jalangnya dirimu langsung didepan suamimu sendiri?!"

"Seperti itukah pemikiranmu terhadapku?! Ya, Tuhan, bunuh saja aku sekalian!" dengan segala kesabaran yang sudah semakin dan semakin menipis. Ia lemparkan semua barang yang tadinya masih bertengger manis di kedua tangannya kini telah terhempas berhamburan ke lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Kau tahu?! Kata-kata itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu! Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu, bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya olehmu? Heh! Kau salah, aku tak sebodoh itu Sasuke!"

"Kau?!" Sasuke berdiri ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi agar ia tak melayangkan sebuah tamparan maupun kumpulan ke arah Naruto—seperti tempo hari.

"Kenapa?! Kau terkejut?! Ternyata selama ini aku salah, kukira saat kau mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematimu saat menikahuku akan terus terjaga hingga ajal menjemput, tapi lihat, baru setahun setelah kita menikah kau… kau berselingkuh dibelakangku. Dan tidak hanya itu kau pun telah mempunyai anak dari hasil perselingkuhanmu itu."

"…."

"Kalau anak yang menjadi alasanmu, kenapa kau harus menikahiku?! Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya padaku? kau bilang tak apa-apa kalau tak punya anak, yang penting kau bersamaku, tapi nyatanya? Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya berdiam diri dengan perselingkuhanmu itu? Itu karena aku ingin kau jujur padaku, dan meminta maaf padaku, dan lagi-lagi tiap saat kau hanya bisa menorehkan luka yang semakin dalam padaku, tahu begini kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bunuh ak—AHK!" pekik sakit si pirang menahan gejolak didalam perutnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengucur cukup deras dari pelipisnya, kepalanya semakin sakit—sakit yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel flip berwarna orange, menekan tombol 1 sebagai panggilan darurat miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya diam memandang kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan ponsel menempel di telinga di kaki tangga rumah mereka.

"Mosh—"

"Gaa…gaaraa.. cepat kerumahku, perutku sakit, khh.. Gaaraa saakittt ahkkk!"

"Baik! Tunggu aku akan segera kesana,"

"cepp—"

TUTTT TUTTT

"Naruto… do..dobe," Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto, mencoba menggapai si pirang dengan kedua tangan putih miliknya yang terulur.

"Jangan.. ahkk.. sentuh aku.. brengsek!" tepisnya dengan kasar. Ia tak sudi lagi untuk disentuh oleh sosok pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan menakutiku Dobe," ujarnya kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut, kekhawatiran dengan jelas terdengar. Walaupun uluran tangan miliknya ditepis oleh si pirang, ia tetap mendekati sosok tubuh yang tengah meringkuk menahan sakit.

"Khhh! AHKK..!" pekik si pirang sangat keras. Mengagetkan Sasuke yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"NARUTO!" seruan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata menginterupsi kegiatan absurb yang tengah melanda dua sosok tadi.

"Gaa.. raa.. kkhhh.." lirih Naruto memanggil Gaara—pemuda bersurai merah bata—itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya meminta agar ia segera dibawa pergi dari tempat itu ketempat yang lebih baik.

"Chk! Kenapa bisa begini?!" kesalnya melihat keadaan si pirang yang tengah benar-bnear menaha sakit yang teramat dengan tetap meremas perutnya. Secepat yang ia bisa ia mengangkat tubuh mungil si pirang dan berlari membawanya kedalam mobil miliknya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke ia melajukan mobil sport miliknya dari tempat itu menuju ke arah Rumah Sakit .

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah perginya mobil sport milik Gaara. Ia menatapi kedua tangan yang ditepis oleh Naruto, tangan miliknya yang benar-benar tak berguna. Ya, hari ini ia merasa menjadi manusia terkecil yang pernah ada.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai putih dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di wajahnya—Kabuto.

"Tolong sensei," mohon Gaara ketika dihampiri langsung oleh sang dokter. Ia terlihat panic, pasalnya wajah si pirang terlihat makin pucat, bibir bergetar membiru, keringat semakin deras mengucur. Sejak tadi ia hanya meremas perutnya, bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan gelisah.

Dengan segera, para staf RS tersebut—dokter beserta para perawat—melarikan sang pasien ke unit gawat darurat.

.

Setelah dua jam empat puluh tiga menit berlalu, lampu merah yang terpampang diatasnya mati, dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"Bagaimana sensei?!" sergap tanya dari Gaara ketika melihat Kabuto keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang menggambarkan hal buruk.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang cabang bayi miliknya, janin di perutnya sungguh sangat lemah, dan ketika mendapat serangan seperti tadi kondisi janin tersebut menjadi semakin parah, pada akhirnya sang janin tetap tak bisa diselamatkan, maaf.." sesal sang dokter dengan paparan yang seketika itu membuat si merah tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Ia hanya memandang pedih kearah tempat sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, jadi anda bisa menjenguknya disana," ujar sang dokter lagi, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan si merah yang masih tetap terdiam.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucapnya lirih ketika sang dokter melewati dirirnya.

"Naruto…" lirihnya memanggil nama sang sahabat.

.

.

"Naru.." ujar Gaara memanggil nama sang sahabat yang masih menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit. Ya, sejak lima jam yang lalu tepat ketika ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, ia bangun dua jam setelahnya. Dan tentunya hal pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah janinnya, sang cabang bayi miliknya, yang dengan terpaksa harus di jawab dengan hal buruk oleh Gaara.

"Gaara," suaranya masih terdengar serak dan sangat lirih ditelinga si merah.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan, dan satu-satunya hal yang sangat kunantikan dan kujaga kini telah pergi.." tanpa menoleh kearah si merah ia mengeluarkan isi hati miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus janinku Gaara? Hiks…" lagi, air mata yang tadinya belum mongering kini keluar dan mengalir dengan mulus tanpa hambatan di kedua pipi mulus milik si pirang.

"Sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya apapun lagi Gaara.."

"Semuanya hilang. Apa sebaiknya aku juga menghilang saja ya?" ia terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Naru." Dibaliknya tubuh si pirang agar menatap dirinya.

"Hei, lihat aku. Hiduplah Naru, ini demi bagian janinmu juga, biarkan ia merasakan dunia lewat dirimu, jangan pernah menyerah, bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan padaku?" si merah memberikan dukungan dan pemikiran yang positif bagi Naruto. Ia terluka ketika melihat sorot mata itu tak lagi menampakkan kecerahan seperti yang ia kenal.

"…Hu Hu hu.. Hiks, hiks.. hiks.." si pirang mencengkram dengan erat kemejan milik Gaara, ia tenggelamkan dirinya di dalam pelukan sang sahabat. Menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang ada di dalam dada miliknya.

.

.

Sasuke segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ia terus merapalkan nama sang istri dalam pikirannya. Tepat setelah salah satu pegawai rumah sakit yang merupakan teman lamanya memberitahukan keadaan sang istri, ia langsung memasuki mobil miliknya, memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kini berlari di koridor rumah sakit mencari kamar dimana sang istri dirawat.

[Kamar 4-B3 ]

Sampailah ia tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat sang istri. Dibuka dengan perlahan pintu itu, walau perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan masih belum stabil saat ini, lelah, sesal, kecewa, marah, sedih, dan masih banyak lagi bercampur menjadi satu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan ruangan serba putih dengan fasilitas yang cukup lengkap. San penghuni kamar yang nampak berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar masih dnegan selang infuse yang menempel di tangan kirinya itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan yang terpancar diwajah tannya ketika menatap sosok tamu yang tengah memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok pirang itu.

"…" si pirang hanya diam sambil terus menatap Sasuke. Tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ma—" tepat ketika ia akan mengucapkan kata maaf, si pirang memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita cerai saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan. Besok, bisa kau ambil atau pengacaraku yang akan mengantarkannya ke kediamanmu," tanpa emosi sedikitpun dan berkesan sangat datar si pirang berucap, ia tak lagi menatap kearah Sasuke, ia alihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendel—menatap burung-burung yang bertengger bersama kawanannya di kable-kabel yang terbentang.

Sasuke, tentu saja ia terkejut mendapat pernyataan langsung seperti itu dari si pirang.

"Do—Naru, maafkan aku, tolong jangan seperti ini, aku masi—" lagi, kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan dipotong dengan cepat olehnya.

"Besok siang akan ku suruh pengacaraku mengirim surat cerai itu langsung kekediamanmu. Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan mengambil sepeserpun harta milikmu. Semua uang yang kau berikan padaku dan keluargaku akan kukembalikan semuanya, beserta barang-barang lainnya." Ia dengan langkah perlahan mendekati sebuah tombol yang tertempel didekat tempat tidur miliknya.

Ditekannya tombol tersebut.

"Tolong antarkan Tuan Sasuke keluar dari kamarku, sepertinya ia tak tahu arah yang benar," ujarnya di intercom tersebut. Dan diakhiri dengan suara klik kecil. Dan masih tetap tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Menggeser selang infuse miliknya sedikit agar terasa nyaman.

"Dengarkan aku Dobe!" sengit Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa teracuhkan oleh Naruto. Ia menatap tajam ke kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu.

"Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu Dobe, tapi aku masih tetap mencintaimu, berikan satu kesempatan padaku untuk menebusnya. Dan mengenai anak kita, aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku," ia nampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapan yang ia keluarkan tersebut. Namun, hati dari si pirang telah teramat tersakiti, walaupun cinta tapi jika harus menanggung beban teramat berat hingga seperti ini, itu di luar batas dari kekuatan si pirang.

"Anak kita? Tolong jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Ia bukanlah anakmu. Ia anakku. Anakku dengan orang lain," dibalas dengan tajam oleh sosok pirang itu.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan langsung milik Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan coba membohongiku Dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal mendengarnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kau tak pernah menyentuhku selama 8 bulan ini? Sedangkan usia janinku itu baru berusia 3 setengah bulan. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang pasti bukan? Jadi aku tak butuh rasa sesal darimu untuk janinku," jelas Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan tangisannya saat ini, apalagi itu didepan Sasuke, yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus 'mantan suami' darinya.

"Dengan menceraikanku kau akan bisa menikahi perempuan selingkuhanmu itu, dan kau pun bisa mengangkat dengan sah anak kandungmu dari perempuan itu," ditatapnya dengan benci tepat di mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke?" seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat Naruto, sesuai dengan permintaan dari sang pasien, ia menjemput orang yang bernama Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar Tuan Sasuke, perawat itu sudah menunggumu," ia membenahi letak bantal dikepalanya, ia rebahkan tubuhnya memejamkan matanya tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, hanya mendengarkan seluruh kata-kata kebencian yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kebencianmu padaku rupanya sudah tak terbendung lagi, Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, maafkan aku, walau begitu aku masih tetap menjadikanmu orang yang kucintai, Dobe, istirahatlah.." ujarnya penuh kelembutan, hal yang sungguh jarang dilakukan olehnya.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamar 4-B3 itu dengan rasa sesak didadanya, sesak yang dipenuhi rasa sesal akan perbuatannya. Ia menangis, tapi hatinya yang menangis.

Sedangkan didalam kamar itu, perlahan terdengar suara isak tangis milik pemuda pirang yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Menangis, kareana sesal, antara memaafkan sang suami atau sesal karena telah melampiaskan rasa benci dan kecewanya terhadap sang suami.

.

.

Seminggu telah terlewati, dan tepat hari ini ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang. Ia menghirup udara dengan bebas, memasukkan oksigen sebnayak yang ia bisa dalam sekali hirup. Merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur di tubuhnya.

"Taksi!" ia memanggil sebuah taksi yang akan lewat tepat dihadapannya.

"Antarkan aku ke alamat ini ya Pak," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat lengkap pada sang sopir.

"Baik, err.. nona?" agak sedikit ragu mengucapkan gender dari sosok manis di kursi penumpang taksi miliknya.

"Ah, bukan, aku pria pak, panggil Naruto saja," jelasnya mengenai gender sebenarnya.

"Ah, maaf, nak Naruto," ujar pria itu meminta maaf. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

35 menit akhirnya ia sampai di tempatnya dulu. Ya, kini ia tengah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah ketika mereka masih bersama, rumahnya dengan mantan suami sepihak nya saat ini—Sasuke masih belum menandatangani surat cerai yang diberikan oleh pengacaranya 6 hari yang lalu.

Ia kemari hanya bermaksud mengambil barang-barang miliknya, barang-barang yang ia bawa ketika pertama kali pindah kemari.

Iapun mencari kunci yang memang ia miliki. Ia buka pintu itu kemudian masuk kedalam, suasana masih tetap sama, namun ada beberapa yang berbeda sepenglihatannya.

"Mama ada tamu~" suara kecil nan merdu itu cukup mengagetkan dirinya yang tengah meletakkan kunci rumah di dalam tasnya. Ia melihat sosok anak kecil sekitar dua tahun itu merangkak menjauhinya, walaupun begitu anak itu masih sering terjatuh karena tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar~" suara merdu seorang wanita menyambut pendengaran miliknya. Dan ia tahu suara siapa dan anak siapa tadi. Tentu saja selingkuhan dan anak hasil selingkuhan mantan suaminya yang mungkin sekarang telah menggantikan posisinya.

"Ah, maaf anda kenapa bisa masuk kemari?" ujar sosok wanita cantik bersurai merah muda padanya. Menatapnya heran, dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa tak suka dipandangi seperti itu ia berdehem kecil.

"Hm. Aku hanya mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pergi setelah mengambilnya. Ngomong-ngomong, anakmu lucu juga, dia cantik sepertimu," ujarnya terdengar seperti biasa saja, namun yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini perasaan yang ingin ia lupakan atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya.

"Aa.. terima kasih," respon si surai merah muda. Terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian menuju kearah kamar tempatnya dan Sasuke dulu bersama. Ia memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat muda itu, ia mulai memasukkan segala benda yang memang miliknya kedalam koper yang sudah ia persiapkan.

.

"Anou, Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Apakah kau mengenal pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis diwajahnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Sekarang pemuda itu berada di dalam kamarmu, dengan sebuah koper besar, apa kau—"

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya,"

"Kal—"

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Dan berakhirlah sambungan telepon itu dengan nada TUUTT..TUUUTTT panjang.

Si surai merah muda hanya menatap heran kearah ponselnya saat ini. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa pemuda pirang yang tengah berada di kamar itu adalah orang yang dicintai oleh ayah dari anaknya.

Hidup semakin sulit saja…

.

"Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga. Yosh, waktunya pergi~" ia tutup koper miliknya, ia tarik gagang itu membawa koper tersebut keluar dari kamar itu.

"Maaf mengganggu ya, aku sudah selesai," ujarnya sangat santai ketika di lantai bawah ia bertatap muka dengan si surai merah muda yang tengah menidurkan si kecil.

Si surai merah muda—Sakura—hanya memberikan anggukan kecil menanggapi ucapan si pirang.

"Oh, ya. Dan ini, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, terserah mau kau buang atau kau simpan," katanya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci rumah itu pada Sakura. Sakura yang tetap merasa masih belum tahu keadaan hanya bisa diam dengan semua perkiraan yang ada.

"Sayounara," si pirang kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh si surai merah muda.

Namun sayangnya, ketika ia akan membuka pintu rumah itu, ia berhadapan dengan sang mantan suami sepihak.

Naruto bersikap seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara ia dan Sasuke.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Jadi kuharap kau segera menyerahkan surat itu tepat dua hari lagi," ia berujar dengan sangat datar dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Ini adalah orang yang kubicarakan padamu, ia adalah istri sah ku," terangnya pada sosok wanita yang nampak shock memandang kedua laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kutegaskan, lebih tepatnya 'Mantan suami-istri'. Jadi kurasa kalian tak perlu khawatir." Jelasnya lagi oleh si pirang.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih banyak urusan saat ini, jadi tolong minggir dari sana, Sasuke-san," dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari miliknya itu kesamping, ia segera melewati sosok sang mantan suami sepihaknya.

"Dobe!" kejar Sasuke, setelah mengucapkan kata maaf sekilas pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Taksi!" dipanggilnya taksi yang tadi ia naiki agar mendekat kearahnya saat ini.

"Tunggu, Dobe!" ditariknya lengan si pirang keras, sehingga membuat tubuh mungil si pirang sedikit oleng.

"Cih! Apa lagi hah?!" kesal, ia menghempaskan cengkraman di tangannya kasar.

"Tenang saja. Seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya membawa barang-barang milikmu, aku tak akan menyentuh secuilpun benda-benda yang kau berikan untukku. Jika kau tak percaya, silahkan kau geledah sendiri barang-barang didalam koperku, Sasuke-san." Tatapnya tajam dan tak suka atas tindakan sang mantan suami sepihaknya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bicara? Mengapa tiap kali aku akan mengatakan hal penting kau selalu saja memotong ucapanku,"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya cepat tanda tangani surat cerai itu."

"Cerai! Cerai! Cerai! Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu?!"

"Ya! Dan kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusanku!"

"Baik! Dan kau juga tak akan bisa menyuruhku menandatangani surat cerai itu!"

"Hoo.. baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah mendapatkan tanda persetujuan dari pihak keluargamu. Mereka sudah menandatangani sebagai perwakilan dirimu, Sasuke. Jadi mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi suamiku. Dan aku bukan lagi camkan itu baik-baik!" ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap tak percaya.

Dengan segera si pirang memasuki taksi yang sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ditutupnya pintu taksi itu dengan cepat. Diikuti laju dari taksi tersebut bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dobe! Berhenti, kita belum selesai! Berhenti!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar taksi yang semakin melaju dengan kencang itu. Tapi sayang, usahanya tetap percuma, laju taksi itu semakin cepat hingga tak terlihat lagi dalam pandangan matanya. Nafasnya menderu akibat berlari mengejarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku seperti ini Dobe?" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, ia lelah. Lelah menghadapi semua perlakuan yang diberikan oleh si pirang untuknya. Memang ia yang awalnya menyakiti dia, tapi ia rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup jika ia memang berniat membalas semua perbuatannya.

Sasuke masih sangat mencintai si pirang itu, tapi sepertinya kesempatan yang ia punya semakin menipis. Tadinya ia kira bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dengan tidak menandatangani surat cerai itu, ia berharap ia masih bisa membujuk si pirang agar mau memberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi nyatanya, keluarganya mendukung perceraian yang diajukan oleh si pirang. Memang, pihak keluarganya masih belum dapat menerima hubungan pernikahan dirinya dan Naruto, walau mereka datang saat acara pernikahan berlangsung, namun restu yang pihak keluarganya berikan tidak sepenuhnya, terutama sang ayah.

Dan kini dengan nafas memburu dan keringat yang menetes diatas kemeja kelabunya, ia hanya menatap kosong dan nanar kearah terakhir kali taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto melaju, kemudian menghilang tepat sesudah jalan tanjakan jauh didepan sana.

.

"Sasuke…" lirih sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dihadapannya saat ini, ia mengelus pelan punggungnya. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'tolong-jelaskan-semuanya-padaku' kini mengarah kepadanya.

"Papa~" ujar sosok kecil bermanik hijau itu berusaha menggapai dirinya.

"Kaoru, jangan ganggu papa dulu ya, mainlah disana dulu," tunjuk sang wanita bersurai merah muda kearah tumpukan mainan disudut ruangan. Dan si sosok kecil tadi ketika melihat telunjuk sang ibu ke arah tumpukan mainan miliknya, langsung merangkak menuju kearah sana.

"Sasuke.."ujarnya lagi ketika si kecil sudah berada di dekat mainan miliknya—setidaknya ia berda jauh dari tempat dia dan Sasuke berada.

"Apakah pemuda tadi itu adalah Naruto?" dengan lembut ia berujar, berusaha menahan rasa keterkejutan miliknya yang masih bersarang didadanya.

"Hn," singkat. Itulah jawaban ambigu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sasuke?" ia menanyakan juga apa yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Berhentilah selalu menanyakan hal yang membuatku pusing! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah mau menampungmu ditempatku, memberimu hak sebagai seorang istri walau aku tidak menikahimu, menjadi ayah dari kaoru! Hingga aku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai!" ia sangat marah hingga ia membentak dengan keras si wanita bersurai merah muda itu tanpa melihat si wanita kini telah terisak.

"Hiks… hiks.. maaf, maafkan aku.. tapi, seandainya saat itu kau tidak mabuk maka semua ini tak akan terjadi Sasuke," bela si wanita yang tak mau sepenuhnya untuk disalahkan.

"Kau yang menawariku minuman itu! Kau yang menyuruhku berkali-kali untuk menemanimu merayakan hari jadimu waktu itu, Sakura!" bentaknya kesal. Terlihat wajahnya yang kini memerah, menahana amarah.

"Huweeee… mamaaa… paapaaa…" si kecil yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke, seketika itu juga menangis, saking terkejutnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Berkat dirimu dan anak itu, aku dan Naruto kehilangan anak kami. Anak yang tak mungkin bisa kami dapatkan, yang hanya menunggu hitungan bulan itu kini telah tiada. Ia keguguran. "

"Cukup! Hentikan Sasuke!" si wanita bersurai merah muda langsung menggendong si kecil dan menenangkannya.

Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha menenangkan si kecilnya, hatinya terasa sakit. Setelah mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Padahal, ia tak tahu bahwa ini semua juga menjadi campur tangan dari keluarganya. Ya, Sasuke tak tahu sama sekali hal yang terakhir ini, yang belum sempat diucapkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

Tujuh tahun setelahnya…

Semenjak hari dimana terakhir kali ia pergi ke rumah tempat ia dan Sasuke dulu tinggal, keberadaannya dari dunia seakan lenyap.

Tapi kini, orang yang tengah kita bicarakan sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil menonton TV.

"Kaasan~" ujar sosok kecil berusia 6 setengah tahun, berlari kecil mendekati sosok pirang yang masih asyik dengan makan siangnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" ujarnya lembut. Ia menggeser letak cup ramen—yang menjadi menu makan siangnya saat ini—sedikit kekiri. Di pangkunya sosok kecil bersurai pirang dengan manic mata biru laut itu—miniatur mini dari si sosok pirang.

"Gaara jisan jahat pada ku, kaasan~" keluhnya pada si pirang, yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil darinya.

"Hmm, pasti kau menjahili jisan mu lagi kan?" tebak si pirang, yang membuat sosok kecil itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya—hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh si pirang.

"Ahh.. Kaasan ga asyik," ambeknya pada si pirang.

"Nah, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan pada jisanmu itu, kaze-chan?" dicubitnya pipi tembem milik si kecil yang ia panggil Kaze—Uzumaki Kaze.

"Kaasan berhenti memanggil namaku dengan Chan! Aku bukan wanita Kaasan! Huh," ia kesal hingga terlihat kerutan di keningnya.

"Pffttt, haha, baik, baik, maafkan Kaasan nak~" ia menarik kepala si kecil agar mendekat kearahnya. Hingga dahinya dengan dahi dari anaknya bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jisanmu kali ini, hm?" tanya si pirang sekali lagi pada si kecil.

"Aku cuma memasukkan gamabunta kedalam tas Gaara jisan," jelasnya tak memandang kearah si pirang.

"Lalu?" si pirang meminta agar penjelasan tersebut di lanjutkan.

"Dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga berguling-guling dilantai ketika melihat keterkejutan diwajahku, benarkan Kaze si anak nakal?" Gaara datang sambil membawa seekor katak bertotol coklat diseluruh tubuhnya, si katak yang menggembungkan lehernya kemudian bersuara, seolah ia tengah mengejek si pemilik saat ini.

"Ha Ha ha~" tawa si pirang pecah ditengah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi karena kedatangan sosok surai merah dan kodok di tangannya.

"Berhenti tertawa Kaasan!" si kecil yang mulai kesal langsung berdiri dari pangkuan si pirang.

"Ha… hmm, habisnya kalian berdua rupanya sudah mengakrabkan diri hingga seperti itu, hehe~" ledeknya menatap secara bergantian dari si kecil ke Gaara lalu kearah kodok ditangan Gaara.

Merasakan tatapan tak suka dari dua manusia dihadapannya ia langsung berdehem menghentikkan tawanya.

"Baik, baik. Dan sebagai hukuman karena mengganggu Jisanmu, hari ini jatah ramenmu dihilangkan, dan kau harus membersihkan rumah ini hingga bersih tentunya bersama si katak itu. Kau mengerti Kaze? Ingat tak ada penolakan ataupun keluhan."

Ia berucap dengan tegas, si kecil yang berniat protes hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bergegas kearah halaman belakang rumahnya setelah ia mengambil si katak dari kedua tangan si surai merah.

.

Lain halnya dengan si pirang—Naruto, hidup Sasuke semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan si pirang menjadi berantakan, ia menjadi kasar, semakin dingin, tak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Ia selalu saja marah pada apapun yang dilakukan oleh istri "diatas kertas" yang selalu berimbas pada sang anak. Sampai saat ini ia masih berusaha mencari dimana si pirang berada. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar si pirang mau kembali padanya. Namun, sama sekali tak ada yang bisa menemukan sosok si pirang. Keluarganya? Jangan tanya, setahun setelah kepergian si pirang ibunya meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan setelahnya ayahnya pun menyusul. Tapi walaupun demikian, si pirang tak ada di saat pemakaman ayah dan ibunya berlangsung.

Segala jasa sudah ia sewa, polisi, iklan, bahkan FBI, tapi sampai sekarang si pirang belum ditemukan olehnya.

Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan si surai merah muda beserta anaknya? Karena desakan dari pihak keluarganya dan karena tak ada alasan kuat yang bisa menjadi penolak tawaran tersebut, dengan terpaksa ia menikahi wanita itu. Tapi hanya di atasa kertas, istri yang seseungguhnya adalah si pirang, itu bagi dirinya.

"Dobe…" lirihnya putus asa memanggil nama—nama ejekan—dari si pirang yang selalu hadir dan melintas di pikirannya.

Nama sang kekasih tercinta…

.

"…."

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya si surai merah heran melihat dengan tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggilkua," jelasnya kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi acara menonton Tv bersama di ruangan tengah rumah miliknya.

"Ohh…" respon si surai merah datar.

'Siapa ya yang memanggil namaku?' batin si pirang masih penasaran akan sayup-sayup suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

Suara yang ternyata milik dari sang mantan suaminya, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

Hello~ disini sekarang jam 20.08 wita.. bagaiamana dengan disana?

Tumben nih bisa ngetik fic dengan panjang word 5.694, uiihhh~

Ini rekor untuk ku nih hehehe~

Pasti ada yang nanya, ini fic udah end apa belom sih?

Itu tergantung kalian lhoo~

Kalau pingin dilanjutin ku bakal lanjutin tapi kalau review fic ini lebih dari 7 review lhoo~~

Hehehe~~

Maka dari itu jangan segan-segan buat review ya?

Ditunggu, always..

Dan ku mohon maaf ya kalau misalnya ada hal yang ga sesuai sama kenyataannya, ataupun ada hal yang aneh yang membuat readers jadi agak gimana gitu, maaf ya…

Yosh~

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Would you still like that?

Sekuel for "I hope you love me like I love you"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, slice of life, hurt n comfort, angst

Warning: shounen ai, au, yaoi, otoko x otoko, typo(s), OOC, OC

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Enjoy it!

**Flashback On (10 tahun sebelumnya)**

"Teme…" dikerucutkannya kedua belah bibir miliknya. Rupanya si pirang bermata biru, sebiru batu safir ini tengah merajuk kearah sang suami.

"Hn," sang suami yang bermata kelam malam itu menjawab dengan singkat, diiringi kecupan ringan di kedua bibir yang masih mengerucut kearahnya itu—manis.

"Haruskah kau pergi ke acara itu?" ia beranjak dari ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk berbaring tertelungkup. Dihampirinya sang suami yang sedang memasang dasi bergaris hitam di kerah lehernya. Ketika ia beranjak dari atas ranjang, suara berdecit ringan terdengar, kemeja putih yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya itu jatuh seiring pergerakan dari si pirang.

"Hn," masih dengan jawaban singkatnya, Sasuke—sang suami—yang masih berkutat dengan dasi biru bergaris hitam itu nampak mengernyit sedikit ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan tan menarik ujung dasi yang tengah ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Tapi, nanti kau pasti pulang terlalu larut malam Teme…" keluhnya manja, Naruto—si pirang kini tengah mengikatkan dasi yang telah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Sepertinya juga aku tak akan bisa pulang Dobe," jelasnya. Ia menatap penampilan sang istri yang nampak sangat menggoda di matanya pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, kemeja kedodoran yang menampakkan bahu mulus berwarna tan milik sang istri, dengan dua bola mata biru yang tengah menengadah dengan serius menatap pekerjaannya di kerah leher sang suami, surai pirangnya yang masih sangat berantakan, serta pemandangan transparan akibat cahaya yang memasuki kamar itu.

"Hentikan tanganmu Teme!" sergah Naruto ketika dirasakannya tangan milik sang suami meremas dengan gemas bonkahan pantat kenyal miliknya.

"Ck." dengusnya sambil memalingkan muka tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Nee~ kalau begitu aku ikut kesana ya?" mohonnya dengan nada suara layaknya anak kucing yang tengah tersesat. Hal itu justru membuat sang suami semakin bergairah di pagi harinya yang cerah saat ini.

"Tidak. Kau tahu ini acara perusahaan Tousan, aku hanya tak ingin nantinya kau terluka Dobe," paparnya, ia berusaha mengedepankan logika dari pada nafsunya untuk saat ini. Mengingat bahwa sampai saat ini hubungan mereka—terutama kehadiran Naruto di keluarganya—masih belum sepenuhnya diterima oleh sang ayah—Fugaku.

"Haa.. baiklah," ujar sang istri lemah. Mengingat akan keluarga dari sang suami—terutama sang ayah mertua—membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya untuk pergi ke acara tersebut. Mereka memang sah berstatus sebagai suami istri, namun sah tersebut dalam artian hukum—tertulis—sedangkan secara restu mereka masih belum begitu sah, dikarenakan sang ayah dari pihak suami agak tidak menyukai si pirang ini menjadi istri dari Sasuke, lebih tepatnya istri dari anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Hentikan memasang wajah merajuk seperti itu Dobe, kau ingin aku memakanmu 'lagi'?" rayu sang suami pada sang istri yang kini tampak merona menahan malu.

"Teme MESUM!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng yang keluar dari pita suara miliknya. Tentunya sang suami dengan sigap menutup kedua telinga agar suara cempreng itu tak memasuki telinga miliknya secara penuh.

Cicitan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger manis di dahan pohon dekat jendela kamar tersebut membuat pagi hari ini di rumah mungil nan indah milik dua pasang 'suami istri lelaki' ini sama manisnya dengan hari-hari yang mereka lewati berdua selama satu tahun empat setengah bulan. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran 'anak' yang tentu akan sangat sulit untuk mereka dapatkan, tidak mengurangi kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Dan meskipun berbagai kendala yang menghampiri sampai saat ini mereka masih bertahan, bukan hanya itu saja bahkan mereka bertambah mesra dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka di tengah kemelut masalah yang menerpa mereka.

.

.

"Rasanya aneh.." gumamnya ditengah ruang tamu dengan tv yang masih menyala—menampakkan adegan dimana seorang lelaki yang tengah mengiklankan sebuah produk dengan gaya maskulinnya—ia, menyesap secangkir susu hangat yang ia genggam di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Rumah ini terasa sepi, apakah ini karena si teme tidak ada ya?" ia hanya memandangi gesture lelaki yang mengiklankan produk dengan brand terkenal itu di layar kaca.

"Rasanya benar-benar sepi…" ia sesap lagi seteguk susu hangat itu.

Angin malam yang menerpa kulit tannya tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya berharap agar sang suami cepat pulang dan merengkuh tubuhnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Memberikan kehangatan lewat sentuhannya. Membisikkan kata-kata pengantar tidur untuknya—walaupun tidak terdengar terlalu romantis.

Ditatapnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 02.15 dini hari. Sesekali ia melihat kearah pintu.

"Sepertinya si Teme itu takkan pulang hari ini.. Sebaiknya aku tidur," dengan malas ia seret kaki-kaki beralaskan sandal bergambar rubah itu menuju ke kamarnya. Mematikan televisi—yang sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang suami—meletakkan sembarang gelas yang maish berisi seperempat susu diatas meja.

Meninggalkan ruang tamu yang kini terlihat sangat gelap dan sepi.

.

"Ngghhh…" erangnya kecil. Merasa jika kepalanya lumayan pening, ia arahkan sebelah tangannya ke kepala—memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Dengan perlahan ia buka kelopak matanya, dan hal yang pertama ia sebut adalah nama sang istri.

"Dobe…" masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dalam otaknya, ia meraba kearah samping. Bermaksud membangunkan sang istri agar ia bisa menyuruhnya mengambilkan air putih.

Namun, ketika ia meraba tubuh istrinya yang "datar" ia merasakan dua buah gundukan lembut di tangannya.

Sejak kapan istrinya memiliki payudara?

Dengan menahan sakit yang masih terasa dikepalanya, ia berusaha bangun—sekaligus membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh hingga kepinggang—ditatapnya sosok yang tengah berada di sebelahnya.

Surai merah muda. Hal pertama yang membuatnya terbelalak—mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"SAKURA!" bentaknya. Membuat si surai merah muda yang tadinya masih terlelap kini bangkit. Ia pun terlihat tak kalah terkejut. Si surai merah muda itu membelalakkan mata, mendapati sosok laki-laki bersurai raven memandangnya marah, serta ia yang mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel ditubuhnya.

"A—ap—apa yang telah terjadi?!" tanyanya panik. Ia tarik selimut itu agar menutupi tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" bentak si surai raven itu dengan marah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Sakura kini yang berteriak kearah Sasuke. Dan air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Chk! Jangan menangis! Kau semakin membuatku kesal!" dengan tidak sabaran ia memunguti semua pakaian miliknya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Anggap ini tak pernah terjadi! Dan jangan pernah kau mengungkit masalah ini lagi!"

"….. Bagaimana denganku?!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?!"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku merasa tak pernah melakukan apapun denganmu Sakura. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mengungkit masalah ini!" kini ia telah berpakaian dengan lengkap. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"….." Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya kearah lelaki yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang tak akan terjadi apa-apa?" ia eratkan genggaman tangannya ke selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat bekas yang kau tinggalkan di tubuhku?" semakin erat ia genggam selimut itu.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan jika hal itu bisa saja terjadi?"

"Hiks…"

Dan mengalirlah lagi air mata di kedua belah pipinya. Menangisi nasib yang ia dapatkan.

Memeluk dengan erat tubuhnya, tubuh yang cukup banyak tercetak bercak-bercak merah. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat pula bekas cairan putih kental yang telah mongering menempel di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hal yang akan memulai terjadinya sebuah konflik, antara si surai merah muda-raven-dan pirang. Korban? Semuanya adalah korban. Baik itu si surai merah muda, raven terlebih lagi si surai pirang. Ya, mereka adalah korban. Korban dalam sebuah permainan yang dilakukan oleh sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Permainan yang ia rancang untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya pada si surai pirang yang ia anggap telah menjerumuskan putra bungsunya.

Dan dari mereka bertiga belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah ayah dari Sasuke.

.

.

**Dan dua setengah bulan setelahnya…. **

"Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab," ujar suara wanita diseberang telepon dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ditanggapi dengan nada emosi dari si pria.

"Aku hamil!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda! Ini anakmu! Kau yang melakukan itu denganku waktu itu!"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!"

"Kau harus percaya! Karena aku punya bukti bahwa ini anakmu!"

"….."

"Sasuke?! Halo?! Kau dengar aku?!"

"Sakura. Sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja anak itu."

"APA?!"

"Gugurkan saja."

"Kau! Kenapa kau tega sekali! Ini darah dagingmu Sasuke!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hah?! kau tahu aku sudah mempunyai Naruto! Dan aku tak mungkin jika harus menikahimu!"

"Aku hanya butuh pertanggung jawaban darimu. Hanya itu! Tak perlu kau beritahu aku juga sudah tahu kau sudah memiliki Naruto. Tapi, sekarang kau menanamkan benihmu di perutku, Sasuke!"

"Suruh saja pacarmu yang menggantikan aku."

"Kami putus."

"….."

"Kami putus dan itu semua gara-gara kau! Kau yang membuat hidupku 180 derajat berubah drastic!"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menikahimu. Aku akan mengirimkan uang untukmu setiap bulan. Hanya itu caraku untuk membantumu."

"Gampang sekali kau bilang hah? Uang kau bilang? Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah mau menerima uangmu!"

"Sakura! kau jangan menambah lagi masalahku. Terima dan pergilah!"

"Asalkan kau tahu, keluargamu sudah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil anakmu."

"Kurang ajar! Kau?!"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka, kenapa bisa mereka tahu mengenai keadaanku. Kau pun harus tahu, aku juga tak ingin keadaan jadi seperti ini, tapi semua telah terjadi, dank au tak bisa menghindarinya Sasuke."

"….. akan kupikirkan."

"Sebaiknya cepat Sas. Jangan sampai perut ini semakin bertambah besar."

"…."

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. Sebaiknya kau yang mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"…"

"Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan, aku tunggu jawabanmu secepatnya, sampai jumpa.."

TUUTT… TUTTTT… TUUUTTTT…

Ponsel itu tak lagi menempel di telinga.

Bertanbah lagi masalah dalam hidupnya.

Kali ini, apakah ia bisa melewatinya?

Dan bisakah ia dengan terang-terangan mengatakannya di hadapan sang istri?

Lalu bagaimana tanggapan sang istri nantinya?

Akankah ia menerima semuanya? Ataukah ia memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya?

Kemungkinan yang terburuk ia tak akan pernah melihat sang istri lagi…

.

.

Waktupun terus berputar, hingga kini ia sama sekali tak mengungkapkan apapun pada sang istri.

Ya, dalam satu tahun ini ia belum mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak sengaja menghamili seorang wanita hingga memiliki seorang putra—putra kecilnya yang saat ini berusia 5 bulan.

Hal pertama, ia tak tega melihat sang istri kecewa.

Hal kedua, ia takut untuk ditinggalkan.

Hal ketiga, ia merasa senag dengan kehadiran sosok kecil itu.

Tapi, tidak tahukah ia,semakin lama hal itu ditutupi semakin membuat sang istri merasa curiga.

Dengan diam-diam, sang istri mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan sang suami mulai terlihat semakin 'tak biasa' dimatanya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia menemukan hal yang selama ini ditutupi oleh sang suami.

Bagaimana tanggapannya? Tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Merasa dikhianati, merasa sangat kecewa, merasa dibodohi.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak begitu saja membeberkan hal itu tepat dihadapan sang suami.

Ia menunggu. Ia tunggu sampai sang suami sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Memendam rasa sakit itu sendirian. Karena cintanya pada sang suami.

Sang suami sendiri tak menyadari perubahan sikap dari sang istri. Ia merasa bahwa semua masih pada tempatnya. Sang istri masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya. Nyatanya, hal itu telah dengan sangat jelas diketahui oleh sang istri.

Lama, sungguh sangat lama baginya menunggu penjelasan serta pengakuan dari sang suami. Hari demi hari—ah tidak detik demi detik—ia lewati, menunggu kejelasan semuanya. Tapi hal itu tak jua kunjung datang. Hingga saat ini, saat dimana ia mendapati sang suami berbohong padanya—kebohongan yang sudah sekian kali ia lakukan, tapi ini adalah salah satu yang menyakitkannya.

"Mau kemana Teme?" tanyanya pada sang suami yang nampak tengah bersiap-siap mengepak barang—memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper berwarna biru tua itu.

"Aku harus mengunjungi kakakku Dobe, aku mendengar ia tengah sakit,"jelasnya masih sibuk dnegan kegiatan mengepak barang. Itu hanyalah alasan klise yang ia ucapkan.

"Berapa lama Teme?"

"Tidak sampai seminggu, kau tenang saja, aku akan menghubungimu tiap hari, bila perlu tiap menit akan kulakukan," ia tangkup kedua pipi kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menegcup pelan bibirnya yang berwarna semerah cherry.

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi jauh seperti ini.." pernyataan yang menohok langsung di dadanya.

"Tapi ini kakakku, Dobe, ia masih keluargaku, dan sekarang sedang sakit. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu, inipun mendadak, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu.." elaknya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah.. sampaikan salamku untuk Tachi-nii," jawabnya datar, menahan sakit karena dibohongi tepat dihadapannya.

"Tentu.." ia kecup lagi bibir milik sang istri.

.

Sang suami yang mengatakan hendak menjenguk kakaknya mengatakan hanya akan pergi selama kurang dari seminggu, namun ternyata yang sesungguhnya, waktunya untuk menjenguk sang kakak hanya dua hari, dan sisa hari sebelum seminggu ia habiskan bersama wanita dan anaknya itu.

Betapa sakit hatinya si pirang yang melihat secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sang suami tengah menggendong sosok kecil berwajah manis itu dipunggungnya, berkeliling di sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat sang kakak dirawat.

Dulu, ia yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak memikirkan tentang anak.

Dulu, ia juga mengatakan bahwa dengan dirinya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lalu, yang terlihat didepan mata si pirang ini apa?

Masihkah berlaku ucapannya itu?

Masihkah ia harus memegang ucapan suaminya itu?

Jadi, hanya satu yang bisa ia simpulkan. Anak. Hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa kalah dengan wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Kalah telak. Karena ia tak mungkin bisa memiliki apa yang jelas-jelas diinginkan oleh sang suami.

Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap? Jika suatu hari nanti ada keajaiban bahwa ia bisa memiliki seorang anak?

Jawabannya bisa.

Kau pasti bisa memilikinya Naruto.

Karena sekarang teknologi sudah canggih.

Masalah anak bagi pria sepertimu akan menjadi hal yang mudah.

.

.

"Teme, aku akan mengadakan perjalanan selama sebulan," ujarnya di tengah acara santai mereka.

"Hn, kapan?" tanyanya.

"Tiga hari lagi,"

"Hati-hati saja selama perjalananmu, Dobe,"

Sebuah panah tepat menusuk dadanya.

Jawaban yang sama sekali bukan yang ia harapkan dari sang suami. Ia kira, sang suami akan menahannya. Ia kira sang suami tak akan setuju. Dan kenyataannya dengan apa yang ia harapkan sungguh sangat berbeda.

Ia sakit hati.

"Tenang saja. Kau juga jaga diri dirumah," lalu iapun pergi menuju ke kamar mandi, ia ingin menumpahkan sakit hatinya lewat tangisan yang sudah siap meluncur.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat kearah sang istri yang tengah menahan air matanya agar tak meluncur saat itu juga.

Tak tahukah kau, kali ini kau lagi-lagi menyakiti istrimu.

.

.

"Dobe. " ia panggil sang istri yang tampak mengacuhkannya saat ini.

"…." Masih sibuk dengan headset yang terpasang dengan rapi ditelinganya.

"Kau dengar aku?!" kali ini nada itu berubah naik satu oktaf.

"…." Masih berkutat dengan buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Dobe!" bentaknya. Ia cabut dengan kasar headset yang terpasang di telinga sang istri.

"Apa?!" tak mau kalah ia pun membentak sang suami.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini hah?! Kau seperti bukan Dobe yang kukenal." Jelasnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Aku bukan manusia bodoh seperti dalam pikiranmu itu!" bentaknya marah.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau jadi berubah seperti ini hah?!" ia terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan sang istri.

"Sejak kapan? Hah, pikirkan saja sendiri dengan otak jeniusmu itu!" ia merapikan buku-buku yang tadi ia baca, ia rangkul dalam pelukannya, tanpa memandang kearah sang suami ia meninggalkannya berdiri disana.

"Dobe!" teriak sang suami yang mengikuti langkah sang istri dengan cepat.

Sang istri membuka sebuah pintu, pintu yang bukan menuju kearah kamar meraka melainkan pintu yang menuju kearah kamar tamu.

Ya, sang istri saat ini tidak ingin berada ditengah kamar yang sama dengan sang suami. Maka dari itu, ia memilih kamar yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamar mereka. Menguncinya dengan akurat, ia lemparkan buku dalam rangkulannya di atas ranjang, ia hidupkan musik dari tape yang terdapat di kamar itu, memasangnya dengan volume keras. Agar ia tak mendengar suara sang suami memanggil-manggil namanya. Agar tangisannya tak terdengar.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu hubungan diantara mereka nampaknya merenggang. Sang istri selalu menghindari sang suami. Terbukti dengan, sang istri yang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari pada sang suami, pulang lebih awal kemudian mengunci dirinya di kamar tamu—kamarnya sekarang. Tentunya ia masih melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, dan menyiapkan kebutuhan sang suami, tapi tanpa saling bertatap muka sama sekali.

Dan hal ini tentunya membuat sang suami sangat kesal.

Ia ingin meminta kejelasan dari sikap sang istri akhir-akhir ini.

Namun, mencari sang istri bahkan menemuinya terasa sangat sulit, seolah-olah ada dinding setinggi 20 meter yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Yah, seperti dinding di fandom sebelah…

.

.

Tepat di bulan ke tiga tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka hal itu terjadi..

"Teme Lepaskan!" sang istri tengah berontak di pelukan sang suami.

"Aku menginginkanmu Dobe," dijilatnya tengkuk sang istri.

"Tidak. Aku tak menginginkamnu Teme!" ia semakin keras memukul dada bidang sang suami. Entah sang suami kesambet setan dari mana, dengan tiba-tiba ia menerjang dirinya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di sore hari seperti biasa. Yang ia kira sang suami belum pulang tentunya.

"Kau bohong Dobe~" tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

"Kau mabuk Teme!"

"Hmm, aku tidak mabuk Dobe sayang~"

"Kau mabuk. Dinginkan kepalamu sekarang. Dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Hmm. Kau malu ya~"

"Hentikan!"

"Kulitmu semakin lembut Dobe~ kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu hm?"

"Nghhhh.. hen.. ah.. tikan.. ngg~"

"Baumu enak Dobe~"

"Ngghhh…"

Dan hal itupun terjadi. Dimana tubuh mereka bersatu, membagi kehangatan. Yang dianggap sebagai sebuah tindak pemerkosaan bagi sang istri, karena ia yang tak menginginkan hal itu dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu sang suami. Hanya untuk sebuah kepuasan semata.

Hal yang akan membuat permohonannya dulu terkabulkan.

.

"Nghhh.. dobe.." ia pijat keningnya yang pusing. Lalu, ia arahkan pandangan matanya kearah sang istri yang berada dalam pelukkannya tengah tertidur. Ia merasa senang mendapati hari-harinya yang dulu seperti saat ini.

Sang istri bergerak sedikit. Hal itu membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertanam di tubuh sang istri menjadi tegang kembali.

Dan dengan senyuman mesumnya, ia mengeluarkan benda miliknya dari lubang sang istri. Pergerakan itu membuat sang istri mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Dan tanpa membangunkan sang istri, ia mulai memasukkan lagi benda miliknya kedalam sana.

"Nnnn…" ia mengerang pelan, merasakan benda miliknya dihisap oleh daging-daging dalam lubang sang istri.

Masih dalam tempo lambat, ia gerakkan tubuhnya. Beranjak dari ranjang tempat ia dan sosok pirang disebelahnya memadu kasih—tentunya dengan sedikit pemaksaan dan kekerasan.

"Nnn,,,," erang si pirang tak nyaman ketika benda yang tadinya tertanam dalam lubang miliknya keluar.

Melihat hal itu, sang suami hanya mengecup kecil puncak kepala sang istri.

Melangkah menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya,setelah kembali menyelimuti tubuh sang istri.

Sayangnya ia tak tahu, bahwa saat ini bulir air mata dari kelopak tan itu mengalir perlahan, tanpa isakan dan tanpa gerakan. Hanya air mata yang menandakan sebuah kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya yang menohok terlalu dalam di hatinya.

**Flashback Off (di 8 tahun sebelumnya)**

**.**

**.**

**Di tahun ke-10 dimana si pirang hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya….**

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah bisa jika putraku bersekolah di sini?**" **tanya sosok pirang itu pada seorang wanita bersurai lavender tanpa pupil yang adalah seorang suster yang bekerja disekolah khusus anak-anak di sebuah gereja di desa ini.

"Maaf tapi kenapa anda tidak mengisi di formulir ini dengan nama ibunya?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia tanyakan tapi karena ini adalah prosedur dari pihak sekolah maka ia tetap harus menjalankannya.

"….." terlihat sosok pirang itu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maaf kalau hal ini mengingatkan anda akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin anda ingat. Tapi sekali lagi mohon maaf, saya hanya menjalankan tugas,"

"hm, tidak apa-apa. hanya saja saya bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada anda sus. Hal ini cukup jarang terjadi. Dan saya adalah pria ketiga didunia yang mengalaminya,"

"Eeh?" pekiknya heran dan bingung akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mmm, begini sus. Dulu saya pernah melakukan operasi penanaman rahim di sini. Dan, karena beberapa hal yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan, saya mengandung seorang janin. Dan janin yang saya kandung itu adalah putra saya sus. Suster mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi ini memang benar sus, ini buktinya. Saya mengalami operasi Caesar disini," tunjuk sosok pirang itu pada luka diperutnya yang melintang.

Sang suster awalnya sangat kaget mendengar ujaran si pirang. Tapi setelah melihat bukti dari bekas luka diperutnya itu. Ia meneguk ludah paksa. Kembali menatap tanpa berkedip kearah objek yang kini menjadi sorotan penuh keajaiban dan kekaguman di matanya itu.

"A.. ahh..haaa.. jadi begitu. Lalu, bagaimana saya bisa menjelaskannya pada suster kepala?" gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana sus? Apakah putra saya bisa bersekolah disini?"

"Sebenarnya saya masih bingung err—Uzumaki-san dengan laporan yang harus say tulis mengenai keluarga dari calon siswa sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti saya hubungi lagi, karena saya harus membicarakan masalah ini terlebih dulu dengan suster kepala kami."

"Begitu, ah, baiklah. Saya tunggu kabar baik dari anda suster. Dan terima kasih karena anda tidak tertawa ketika mendengar paparan saya."

"Ya, sama-sama, Uzumaki-san,"

Diakhiri dengan jabat tangan diantara keduanya.

.

.

"Kaasan~" teriak si kecil ketika mendengar suara bel pintu yang berdenting serta langkah kaki yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Hm, rupanya ada yang kangen nih, padahal baru ditinggal satu setengah jam lho~" goda Naruto ketika ia ditubruk dengan tubuh kecil dari si kecil.

"Nee~ kaasan bagaimana? Apa besok aku sudah bisa ke sekolah?" tanyanya antusias..

"Kkhhh… lep..paskan dulu pelukanmu dari kaasan.. khh,"

"Upsss.. hehehe," dilepasnya pelukan pada leher Naruto yang cukup keras.

"Kau ingin membunuh kaasan? Pelukanmu itu mematikan tau kaze," keluh Naruto yang tadi merasa tercekik akibat kelakuan putranya.

"Hehehe, kelapasan kaasan, saking semangatnya, hehe," kilahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar…." Ditatapnya sang putra yang masih tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Mereka mengatakan akan menghubungi kaasan lagi nanti, sayang.." dielusnya surai pirang milik putranya itu lembut.

Perlahan senyum seriangai lebar itu memudar tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa kali ini juga aku ditolak lagi kaasan?" lirihnya kecewa. Bukan kecewa pada kaasannya tapi kecewa pada keadaan. Mengapa disetiap sekolah yang didatangi oleh kaasannya selalu saja menolak anak yang hanya memiliki seorang ibu bergenre pria? Apa salahnya jika punya ibu seorang pria? Bukankah sama saja. Toh juga ibunya yang pria itu yang melahirkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja sayang, kaasan yakin kali ini pasti bisa, nee, jangan sedih ya?" rayu Naruto yang lagi-lagi melihat rona kekecewaan di wajah putranya.

"Umm…" angguknya pelan.

KRINGG… KRINGG…

"Tunggu sebentar ya.." ditinggalkannya sang putra ditempat tadi, ia bangkit dan menuju kearah telepon rumahnya berada.

"Selamat siang. Dengan Uzumaki disini,"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Ini saya suster Hinata, Uzumaki-san."

"Aa, Suster yang tadi ne."

"Ya. Jadi langsung saja Uzumaki-san. Setelah kami berdiskusi tadi, kami menyetujui anak anda untuk bersekolah disekolah kami. Dan mulai besok anda sudah bisa mengurus administrasi serta hal-hal yang diperlukan."

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih banyak sus, saya berhutang pada anda," soraknya dengan riang.

"Bukan apa-apa Uzumaki-san, jadi besok saya tunggu kedatangan anda disekolah kami, sampai jumpa,"

"Ya, ya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sus. Sampai jumpa!" diletakkannya gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya.

"Kaasan~" ujar si kcil bingung melihat gelagat sipirang yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nee~ Nee~ sayang, mulai besok kaasan akan mengurus keperluan sekolahmu." Pekiknya girang sambil setengah menunduk menatap si kecil.

"Ungg~" sikecil memiringkan kepalanya menatap kedua mata berwarna biru dengan binar-binar cahaya itu.

"Akhirnya kali ini kamu bisa sekolah seperti anak lainnya sayang…"

"Benarkah kaasan?" pekikkan terkejut dan girang itu terlontar dari bibir manis miliknya.

"Tentu, maka dari itu besok kaasan akan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Dan besok kaasan akan meminta bantuan pada Gaar-jisan agar menjada Kaze selama dirumah, oke?"

"Oke!" ujarnya semangat dengan dua jempol tangan miliknya teracung tinggi-tinggi.

"Tapi ingat. Jangan nakal pada Gaara-jisan lagi lho~" disentilnya hidung kecil dihadapannya pelan.

"Mou kaasan~" dielusnya hidung yang tadi disentil oleh Naruto.

'Hontou ni arigatou ne, kaasan~' batin si kecil menatap kaasannya yang tengah tertawa dengan wajah berseri-seri.

::::SEQUEL PART 1 end:::::

Holaaa~~~~

Ini udah tak update nih~

Maaf lama ya~

Lagi kena WB n mau mendekati yang namanya penghakiman a.k.a UAS nih~

Ugyaaaaaaa ,

Dan juga maaf yang reviewnya ga bisa ku balas, tapi tetep kalian membuat ku sangat-sangat bahagia~

Dan rupanya target waktu ini sudah melebihi dari yang seharusnya~ uwoooo…

Dan sekarang ku masang target lagi nih,

Ga banyak-banyak amat kok, cum ampe 40 review aja…

Semakin cepat melewati target semakin cepat ku updatenya~

N terima kasih juga buat readers n para reviewers yang sudah memberikan masukan n ide-idenya buat ku~

Nanti ku masukkan kok dalam cerita~ jadi ditunggu aja sequel part 2 nya yak hohohoho~

Maaf bahasa sudah muali rada-rada

Akhir kata

Selamat malam~

Ku chan~


End file.
